Phantomhive boys' leisure time
by HoshisamaValmor
Summary: The twins ask Undertaker to braid his hair. Inspired by arubinoakuma adorable fanart on tumblr


Author's Note: This was fully and completely inspired by a fanart made by **arubinoakuma** on tumblr. post/ 164245990197/two-little-boy-playing-with-death-his-hair  
It's so adorable :)

Hope you like this little fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji and all credits for the idea go to arubinoakuma

.

* * *

"Ciel..."

"Oh, nice! See, it's turning out great!"

The child pouted, brow still furrowed in concentration and heavily displeased with the vain efforts of his endeavours.

"No it's not! Look at yours!"

"Come on, don't be like that, it's great! Step to, I'm gonna win!"

"Oh, all right, all right."

"Good thing there's so much hair!"

The race resumed, both twins again focused on the correct order of hand moviments in order to braid the locks of the indeed quite long greyish white hair. The supplier of said hair was sitting still like an oversized doll, and feeling very much like one. It was not the first time such a scenario and experience had occured; but it was the first one with this generation of the family.

Phantomhives clearly had some fascination with his hair.

Undertaker kept chuckling, imagining which twin would have the accomplished look on their face, whether it would mirror another's expression long ago. The twins' faces had been already hilarious to begin with, when the older had quite promptly approached Undertaker, innocence and authority so seemless and effortlessly entwined.

 _"Can we make a request?"_

 _"Ciel..." The younger had tried, cowering comically when Undertaker smiled in his direction. "A-Ah... we don't want to bother..."_

 _"Not at all, little lords."_

 _Ciel smiled, pulling the youngest reassuringly to his side, in a silenced code 'See? It's all right!'. The other didn't seem too reassured, blinking and peeking from behind his hair bangs in a vain hope he was hiding behind them._

 _"Can we braid your hair?"_

 _Undertaker gaped, slightly choked before it eased into a laugh._

 _"Hee hee... I don't see why not."_

The quickly gathered evidence that neither children knew exactly how to braid hair, and were racing each other on it, started to dawn at him and poking his mind with all the consequences of the endeavour. But Undertaker shrugged it off under the value of the laughs he would get out of it.

"May I see the result, my little lords~?"

The younger child perked up suddenly, like a little puppy, wide eyes terrified when Undertaker turned his face back. His smile didn't quite work to reassure the boy, like his brother's hadn't before, always so amusingly worried with some feared antecipation of a scolding. The other one looked immensely amused and satisfied.

"We finished at the same time!" the older shouted in victory, gesturing the other to join him in the cheer, arms shooting up. "We have to go for another round!"

Undertaker felt himself choke on his own chuckle for the second time. Perhaps this wasn't as good idea as it appeared...

"Children?" the voice echoed from the corridor, soon followed by it's interlocutor.

...or maybe it was.

"Goodness," Vincent sighed, but a small smile crossed his face. "I see, you've been busy. All three of you."

"Look, father!" the older shouted, raising his achieved braid like a hard won prize. "We finished at the same time! Show him!"

"It's not so good..." the younger whispered, much less content in showing his finished work. Ciel picked both of them and raised them to the top of Undertaker's head, makeshifting two thin pigtail braids.

Vincent laughed and stepped into the room, admiring the braids. One of them showed an undeniable struggle, with tangled twists and loose hair, while the other had got several turns that made it look slightly crooked, but both were braids in their own right.

"Undertaker, I hereby invite you to move into the house," Vincent said, still smiling. "You even got Astre to join Ciel in the race, I'd say that's more than enough sign you should stay."

"Ah, I'm afraid I had nothing to do with the incentive," Undertaker replied, turning to the one in question and again sensing the poor child freeze. He was so hilarious the little lord.

"Of course you did! You let us play!" Ciel corrected. "You're great, Undertaker."

"Y-Yeah. Thank you, Undertaker."

"No trouble at all, little Phantomhives."

"Thanks," Vincent said, slightly lower for the children not to pay attention. His smile turned a bit embarrassed. "I wouldn't want to work on detangling that."

Undertaker chuckled. Oh well, his hair was a small price to pay.

"It's quite all right, Earl."

"So, will you move in?" Ciel poked his head at his side, guiding Undertaker's gaze to him. "We'll braid your hair everyday!"

"That would perhaps be a bit too much," Vincent added immediately, though he did seem amused with the whole scenario.

"Oh, but we like his hair! Don't we, Astre?"

"Hm-hm. It's like playing with dolls."

"So, let's go, second round!"

Vincent sighed and saw as the boys started finding new strands of long hair. Undertaker inhaled deeply, as if to prepare himself to hold his breath and be still for quite some time. Like the doll he was supposed to be.

"I'll leave you three to your tasks then. Clearly the boys do enjoy braiding your hair."

"It runs in the family, clearly~"

"I feel betrayed. I never did that." Vincent's disappointed comment turned Undertaker's chuckle into a laugh that startled the youngest child in particular.

"Well, I am but a doll for the next long minutes. I suppose one more braid will brighten my day."

The stunned look on Vincent's face made Undertaker nearly fall backwards laughing, ruining his attempt to be the perfect still doll. The twins released the hair strands from the startle and stared at both men.

"Goodness, I see where your youngest got his stunned expression from! So funny~!"

"Oh, you want to make one with us too?" Astre asked, reading the whole situation correctly. Ciel followed the twin's words and his face brightened.

"Oh, great! Come on, father, here, we'll race you too!"

"I'm not really..." Vincent quickly regained his composure, and was now smiling again, albeit quite more mischievously. That expression had also been inherited by the other son. "Very well. Like I said, I'm glad I'm not the one having to detangle all this later."

Undertaker's chuckling got choked yet again at that, but he quickly grinned widely.

"Do not worry yourselves on that. You would be surprised with how many times I struggle with my hair~"

Needless to say, when the mother and wife of the Phantomhives in question arrived looking for them, she struggled to muffle a laugh under her hand at the sight of the now three children immersed in their entwining and twisting hair of a human sized doll, exchanging advice and early victory claims between them. Undertaker gestured gently at Rachel, a finger over his lips, and Rachel stood on her end, unnoticed, watching Vincent playing with his sons.

.

the end

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hinted my headcanon on Claudia having braided Undertaker's hair (regardless of the Cedric=Undertaker theory, I have a fic with a non-romantic view of their relationship called 'Reasons to smile', and alternatively if you want to read a romantic fic on that theory, please read FollowtheMagpie's amazing fic 'The encounters that have led us here').  
And since **arubinoakuma** and myself share the opinion on our Ciel's possible name, I used it as such.

Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated and point out mistakes please.


End file.
